Memorias
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Cada que el entonaba ese macabro poema, no dejaba de pensar en la muerte. Al fin y al cabo, es el único e inevitable fin. Fics para mi tabla de 30 vicios.
1. Inicio del invierno

"**Memorias"**

**By:** Yoana-Capricornio

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsusmi Ohba Y Takeshi Obata. El anime es propiedad de MadHouse. (_Sino hubiera tenido otro final y L estuviera vivo y a mi lado._)

**Notas:** Por fin haré mi tabla de 30 vicios. ¡Sí! Será la tabla básica y el personaje principal es L. Espero que quede lo más IC posible. Y como diría mi autora favorita de este Fandom, Chise Lawliet: "_IC… ven a mi_".

______________________________________________________________________

**Autor: ****Yoana-Capricornio ó Yoana Lawliet****.**_  
_**Fandom:**_ Death Note__  
_**Claim:**_ [Personaje] __**L**__**  
**_**Tabla****_:_**_ Básica__  
_**Título:**_ "El inicio del invierno"__  
_**Género:** Angustia/Drama.

**Resumen****_:_**_ Después de la tragedia viene la calma, ¿o no? El no es su padre, pero después de perder al verdadero, será más que su tutor, será su padre.__  
_**Aclaraciones: ****OC requerido****.**_Espero salga IC y si no, me avisan. Gracias por leer._

_**Dedicado a**__: Rosa, por ser una excelente amiga. A Noemí por ser una buena amiga y a Glenda por saber escuchar. Y a todos ustedes._

________________________________________________________________________

L amaba a sus padres. Desde que nació, siempre lo habían consentido, le daban cualquier cosa que él pedía. Cuando descubrieron que poseía una inteligencia superior a los demás, lo inscribieron a la mejor escuela en Inglaterra. Desde que Ryuzaki llegó al mundo, sus padres se trasladaron a Londres por su trabajo. Ellos no le decían nada por sus extrañas manías, como la de sentarse con rodillas pegadas al pecho o estar encorvado. No. Aunque L no era de esos niños que les decían a sus papás cuanto los querían, con un solo abrazo bastaba y remplazaba todas las palabras que nunca habían salido de su boca.

Un lunes por la mañana el niño de cabellos negros despertó con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Días atrás Lawliet había decidido decirle a mamá y a papá cuanto los quería y que mejor momento que el día en el que a su padre la ascenderían a ejecutivo en la empresa que trabajaba.

Cuando sus papás se marcharon a la cena de la compañía, el pequeño Ryuzaki tomó un libro de poesía del estudio de su padre y se sentó en el sofá de la sala principal, en el momento en el que ellos llegaran a casa se los diría.

Pasaron tres horas y no regresaban, las cenas de la empresa por lo general duraban dos horas pero a lo mejor había mucho tráfico. El pequeño se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Tomó un abrigo y una bufanda y volvió rápido a la sala, "en cualquier momento llegarán" pensaba optimista Elle. Otra hora pasó, pero la perilla no se movía. El sueño le fue venciendo y en minutos se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, una mano lo agitaba levemente susurrando su nombre. Se frotó un poco los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?- Murmuró el pelinegro sentándose lentamente. Cuando logró captar la imagen de aquella persona se sorprendió. Era Clara, la sirvienta que desde hace tiempo servía a la familia Lawliet. -¿Qué pasó, Clara?- Le preguntó, los ojos de la señora ya anciana y canosa se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Joven Elle, lo siento tanto.- La mujer se veía destrozada. Le dio un abrazo al niño muy fuerte. Clara era una persona sentimental y todos sabían eso. Pero ahora sí que era extraño.

-"¿_Por qué llora así_?"- Se preguntó mentalmente, y como si la anciana hubiera leído su mente le dijo.

-Mi niño, me acaban de llamar desde la jefatura de policías de Londres y me han dado una noticia que…- No pudo acabar, ¿cómo le diría a Elle que sus padres habían muerto? Esa tarde, el pequeño le había confesado lo que le diría a sus padres, y ahora ya no saldría un "_te amo mamá, te amo papá_" nunca más.

-Anda, dilo de una vez que papá y mamá regresarán en cualquier momento- Le dijo Elle. Pero Clara sólo lloraba más y más.

-Mi niño… Tus papás tuvieron un…- Las palabras no salían de su boca, usó todo su corazón para decírselo. Los ojos de L le miraban atentamente. –Tuvieron un… accidente cuando venían de regreso. Los paramédicos hicieron todo lo posible por salvarlos, pero… no pudieron salvarlos. Ellos están…-

-Muertos- Completó la frase de la anciana. Ella lo abrazó fuerte, las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Clara pero en los de Elle no. La sirvienta no paró de llorar, el pelinegro sólo permaneció cabizbajo, recordando las palabras que les diría ese día. Y ahora, cuando el visitara sus tumbas, el viento se llevaría aquellas palabras lejos de él. Y así pasó la noche, recordando viejos tiempos y pensando en el futuro sin los soportes principales de una familia, _papá y mamá_.

Aquella tarde, el invierno comenzó. Sus estragos ya se sentían. La nieve caía graciosamente para mucha gente. Para otra, significaba que el tráfico llenaría las avenidas. Pero para Elle, esa tarde fue el inicio del más frío y crudo invierno de su corta existencia. Ya nunca vería los cabellos negros de su madre danzando con el viento. Su papá ya no le preguntaría como le había ido en el día. Ya nadie se preocuparía por él. Nadie más.

Frente a las lápidas de sus papás, permaneció un largo momento, Clara le había insistido en regresar a su casa, pero se negó diciendo: "_Todavía no. Necesito más tiempo_". Una mano se posó en su hombro, pudo ver que la mano permanecía a un hombre mayor. No le dio importancia y siguió con la vista en las lápidas.

-Elle Lawliet.- Oyó una voz amable y calmada. Lawliet se volteo y le miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Sí?- Le preguntó el pequeño de cabellos negros, alejándose un poco de ese señor de traje color negro.

-Soy el señor Watari (**1**). Lamento mucho tu pérdida, se que es demasiado difícil la perdida de sus padres. Ya también pasé por lo mismo…-

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- Al momento en el que el canoso señor iba a hablar, Clara que había presenciado todo, se colocó a un lado del hombre.

-Joven… mi niño. El señor Watari te llevará a un orfanato. Ese fue el deseo de tu madre.- La mujer sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo de su gruesa chaqueta y con él se limpió las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus cansados ojos.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Le curiosidad de Elle aumentó con lo que acababa de decir Clara.

-El paramédico que atendió a tu madre antes de morir me lo informó. Espero que no desobedezcas el último deseo de tu madre.- Tenía que decirle eso, aquel niño a pesar de su corta edad tenía mente brillante. Por lo que no parecía un simple niño normal. Aunque nunca lo había sido.

La nieve cubrió el piso completamente. La temperatura ya era de menos cero grados, para los más vulnerables fue mejor entrar en el calor del hogar. La pálida piel de Elle se tornó de un ligero color carmín a causa del frío. Su cabello tenía atrapados entre ellos algunos copos de hielos que lentamente se derretían.

-Anda, Elle. Vamonos de una vez, te enfermarás. No te preocupes, tu ropa ya está empacada. Despídete de Clara. Te espero en aquel auto negro.- Le indicó con una seña una limosina negar estacionada afuera del cementerio.

El pelinegro se aproximó a las lápidas y pasó sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes en las letras doradas. Dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Clara, la sirvienta de su familia. Se acercó a ella y la mujer le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuídate mi niño. Pórtate bien. Te extrañare.- Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y se la entregó al pequeño.- Toma… es un regalo para ti. Prométeme que la abrirás el día de tu cumpleaños, anda, ve de una vez.- Terminó.

Elle guardó la cajita en su abrigo y caminó hasta la limosina que le indicó el señor. Abrió la puerta y subió en silencio. Watari no le dijo nada. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando el niño. Encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. Durante el camino, el silencio se adueño del ambiente. El sombrero negro que llevaba puesto Watari dejaba caer gotas de agua, debido a que la nieve se había derretido por la calefacción. Lawliet se limpió el abrigo café con sus guantes rojos pues el agua escurría de ellos.

Después de vario tiempo el coche paró. El señor de cabello cano se puso su sombrero negro y bajo del carro. Dio pasos lentos a la parte trasera y abrió la puerta donde estaba el pequeño Lawliet. El niño bajó, observó el lugar. Los árboles cubiertos de nieve y la gran reja que tenía el edificio antiguo. En la torre vio que estaba el campanario. Watari caminó hasta quedar a su lado. Observó que el niño se acomodó la bufanda color beige que llevaba puesto. No realizaron ninguna acción. Elle tomó la mano de aquel señor, le inspiraba una extraña confianza. La apretó un poco cuando las campanas que empezaron a sonar lo asustaron un poco. Watari respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Entremos. Es difícil pero desde hoy, el inicio de una nueva etapa de tu vida comenzará.-

El invierno comenzó. La nieve cubría todo a su paso. Las campanas resonaban dando aviso de que el día había finalizado. Pero de lo que Elle estuvo seguro toda su vida, fue que nunca estuvo solo, la persona que siempre fue como su padre lo amo hasta el fin de su vida. Y siempre lo recordara, aún después de la muerte.

______________________________________________________________________

(1) Puse el nombre Watari y no su verdadero nombre. Lo explicaré en otro capítulo de esta serie de fics sobre L. Espero que les haya agradado. Y ya saben, las críticas son bien recibidas (con fundamentos).

Un saludo.

Yoana.


	2. Bajo la lluvia

"**Memorias"**

**By:** Yoana-Capricornio

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de los maestros Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es de MadHouse.

**

* * *

****Autor: ****Yoana-Capricornio ó Yoana Lawliet****.**_  
_**Fandom:**_ Death Note__  
_**Claim:**_ [Personaje] __**L**__**  
**_**Tabla****_:_**_ Básica__  
_**No.: **#2 "Lluvia"

**Título:**_ "Bajo la lluvia"__  
_**Género:** Angustia/Drama.

**Resumen:**_Parecía que le estaban reprochando por no llorar, pero lo que no entienden es que no era necesario. Total, ellos ya no estaban._

**Aclaraciones: ****Gracias a Chise Lawliet por su grandiosa opinión. Le agradezco que se haya tomado el tiempo de comentar. Espero que salga lo más IC. Estoy pensando en poner a BB en los fics. No sé, depende de cómo vayan las cosas. Y disculpen por las faltas de ortografía del capítulo anterior, espero no se repitan.**

_**Dedicado a:**__Araceli, que ya cumplió __**¡Felicidades!**_

_

* * *

__Varios días pasaron desde que Watari lo llevó al orfanato Wammy's House. Todo era muy diferente a lo que había pensado. Él se imaginó niños por doquier, jugando, gritando y llevando una vida "normal". Por alguna razón, ellos se veían felices aunque también estaban algunas excepciones, que lo incluían a él, a L Lawliet. Pero la diferencia que encontró fue que todos eran muy inteligentes, demasiado para unos simples niños. En un instante comprendió que la casa de Wammy no era un orfanato normal, era uno para niños superdotados. Tal vez por eso fue llevado ahí._

_Desde que el señor Watari lo presentó a todos, fue el centro de la atención de todos. Cada grupo de amigos hablaba sobre él. Para suerte de él, no tenía que socializar con nadie ni ellos estaban obligados a dirigirle la palabra. Pero no por eso dejaban de hablar de él, "__Míralo, parece un vagabundo__", "__él era el hijo de unos de los empresarios más importantes de la cuidad__". Por suerte su padre era conocido con un seudónimo, pues su seguridad estaba en riesgo. _

_Se pasaba el tiempo solo, jamás le gustó socializar. Creía que tener amigos era una pérdida de tiempo. Nadie se preocupó por tener una amistad con Elle, ¿por qué se preocuparía él entonces? _

_El día era gris, como los que suele tener Londres en temporadas frías, todas las personas del orfanato estaban adentro. Algunos niños jugaban, otros leían o estudiaban, no variaba la rutina si el clima tenía cambios bruscos. El pequeño L caminaba por los pasillos del edificio antiguo. Con su típica postura encorvada y las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía puesto una playera blanca y unos jeans azules, la ropa se miraba gastada y parecía que eran dos tallas más grandes de su medida._

_Uno que otro niño se le quedaba mirando de una manera extraña, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo y murmurando cosas como: "__Vaya ropa la que usa__", "__míralo, se nota que es muy raro.__"_

_No le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que decían de él, no pensaba hacerse amigo de nadie, los lazos emocionales entre personas eran inútiles – según él – y sólo servían para encariñarse con personas vacías. Pero L todavía no conocía a un amigo de verdad._

_Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, unas dos niñas se le acercaron, Lawliet no les prestó atención y siguió su camino. Pero una pequeña mano tomándolo de la playera blanca lo detuvo. Giró la cabeza y vio a las niñas cargando libros, miro detenidamente a cada una, ninguna decía nada y no iba a estar parado ahí sin hacer nada. Ella seguía con su mano en su playera y fue la que habló primero._

_- Este… hola, veo que eres nuevo. - Mencionó aquella de cabellos negros._

_- Sí, ¿y eso importa en? - Su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción._

_-__ Pues mis amigas y yo quisiéramos saber más sobre ti.- Dijo otra niña de cabellos rubios. - Por favor-. Se acercó un poco a Lawliet._

_- Creo que no es necesario decirles absolutamente nada y no estoy interesado en decirles mi vida._

_- Vaya, los rumores son ciertos, eres un antisocial. Por lo que sabemos tus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.- Elle miraba a la ventana que estaba cerca de ahí y no le puso atención a ellas._

_- Debió ser muy doloroso para ti. Debiste haber llorado mucho.- El tono triste de la pelinegra fue sincero. -Yo lloré mucho cuando mamá murió de un infarto._

_Elle se quedó pensativo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, cuando sus padres murieron no derramó ni una sola lágrima. ¿Sería acaso que no amaba demasiado a sus padres como para no haber llorado su muerte?_

_No respondió a lo dicho por aquellas entrometidas, el silencio se hizo presente, pero la rubia puso un gesto de asombro._

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! No haz llorado la muerte de tus padres, ¿pero qué clase de persona eres? - Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro._

_Lawliet se zafó del agarre y caminó en dirección contraria, tenía que pensar en todo lo sucedido y en las palabras de aquellas niñas. _

_- ¡Oye, espera!- Gritó cuando Elle se alejaba.- ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Lo haz ofendido.- Mencionó con un deje de indignación. La rubia sólo se encogió de hombros. _

_Con el frío y las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo, el pelinegro se sentó bajo un árbol muy escondido a la vista de todos. Lo había descubierto cuando rondaba el lugar. Se sentó en cunclillas y abrazó sus piernas. La mirada se perdió en lo infinito del cielo._

_Su inteligencia era superior a la de esas dos, incluso deducía que era superior a todos los niños de Wammy's House por lo que el señor Roger y Watari le dijeron. Desde pequeño, él no era un ser sociable. Muchos decían que era un niño sin sentimientos. Nadie daba el primer paso, la iniciativa de entablar una amistad con él, pero al fin y al cabo, Lawliet no los necesitaba, jamás los necesito y nunca los necesitará. ¡Diablos! Ahora se daba cuenta del vacío que dejaron al morir, ellos eran los únicos que lo entendían. No necesitaba palabras para expresar el gran amor que tenía a sus papás. No dejó que sus emociones salieran a flote, en su corazón reprimía cualquier sentimiento que en cualquier momento todo acumularía y estallaría en mil pedazos._

_Un ruido ensordecedor se oyó en el lugar, un trueno. Lawliet levantó la mirada y una gota de agua cayó en su nariz. Arrugó un poco el rostro y gesto tierno se formó en Elle._

_La lluvia empezó a caer pero el pelinegro seguía ahí, en la intemperie. No le importó que se empapara, no se movió ni un centímetro, total, nadie se preocupaba por él._

_L escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban a él. No le dio importancia y lo ignoró. Las gotas dejaron de caer, pero sobre él. Era raro, pues se escuchaba la lluvia todavía. Dirigió la mirada y vio a Watari parado enfrente de Lawliet, con un paraguas un poco grande como para cubrirlos del mal tiempo en la ciudad. _

_-Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo. Pero lo bueno es que ya te encontré. Anda, ponte esto.- Le dio una pequeña manta roja.- Pensando en tus padres, ¿verdad?- Lawliet asintió._

_Elle se levantó lentamente, se cubrió con la manta roja, y sólo siguió a Watari. Mirar la cara cansada de ese señor cano le traía a L recuerdos. Desde que lo conoció frente a la tumba de sus padres le inspiró cierta confianza. _

_No sabía porque, pero se sintió un poco desahogado. Es como si la lluvia se hubiera llevado un poco de sus sentimientos reprimidos. No lloró, no tuvo por que hacerlo. Total, ellos ya no están aquí. Se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a pensar en ello, pues ya no quería que los accesorios emocionales acabaran con él._

_Deja que la lluvia se lleve tus problemas. _

_

* * *

__Sí, no es el mejor fanfic, pero me gustó. Se me dificulta un poco plasmar a un L de niño, pero a medida que avanzaré aprenderé. El detective es un personaje tan complejo. Saludos y gracias por leer._

_Yoana. _


	3. Melodía de soledad, intenso rojo

"**Memorias"**

**By:** Yoana-Capricornio

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es de Madhouse.

**Autor:** Yoana-Lawliet ó Yoana-Capricornio

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Claim:** [Personaje] L

**Tabla:** Básica

**Tema #9****:** Piano

**Título:** "Melodía de soledad, intenso rojo"

**Género:** Angustia/Drama. (_Aunque nunca lo logro._)

**Resumen:** Son estas notas las que le recuerdan que está solo. Light-kun puede sentir la soledad que invade al detective.

**Aclaraciones:** He sufrido algo desafortunado, mi hermano borró todos mis fics de mi computadora y no tenía copias de seguridad. Y entre esos estaba la continuación de este fic. Si este capítulo no cumple con sus expectativas, discúlpenme. Y en este capítulo saldrá Light-sama, (¡por fin!).

* * *

De alguna manera, necesitaba escucharla. Tenía varias semanas desde que había llegado a Wammy's House que no la oía. Su madre le enseñó la canción más hermosa que sus oídos hubieran escuchado en su corta existencia. Ella siempre decía que si escuchas la canción solo, las notas sólo transmitían soledad a la persona, pero si la persona está acompañada de alguien, transmite felicidad y la sensación de que no se está solo en este mundo.

Y ahí estaba, caminando por los pasillos del orfanato, con su postura encorvada y el paso lento. La temperatura era baja esa noche, había posibilidades de que nevara en Londres. Elle llevaba puesto lo de siempre; una playera blanca de mangas largas, sus jeans azules, sus tenis blancos y la bufanda roja que traía desde que llegó con Wammy. Se dirigía a la vieja sala de música. Tal vez ahí encontraría lo que necesitaba para volver a escucharla.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, estaba la puerta que pertenecía a la sala de música. Giró la perilla y empujó la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Observó que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas de diferentes colores. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó lentamente y junto a la ventana vio la figura de un piano bajo la tela blanca.

Con sus dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos, tomó la sábana y tiró con fuerza. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pues el polvo se levantó rápidamente. Con sus manos, trataba de evitar que el polvo y la suciedad que se había acumulado quizá por años entraran a su nariz. Cuando pudo ver y respirar, se sentó en la pequeña banca, en cunclillas y las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Ya estaba acostumbrado, pues no perdió el equilibrio.

Lawliet estiró el brazo izquierdo hacía donde estaban las teclas. Con su dedo índice, presionó un pequeño tablón, y después otro y otro, hasta comprobar que el piano estaba afinado. Después, se sentó de modo normal, pues en la otra posición le era imposible tocar aquellas notas.

Dio un gran suspiro y con sus hábiles manos empezó a tocar. Cada nota, cada melodía era sumamente bella. Después de tanto tiempo escuchaba esa canción, que, sin palabras, lograba decir muchas cosas.

Cada noche, su madre le tarareaba esa melodía. Se sentaba en su cama y le acariciaba lentamente el cabello hasta que su padre llegaba. Esos recuerdos le producían un vacío en el alma. Aquellas palabras que siempre le decía mamá las tenía muy presente: "_Trata de que alguien siempre te acompañe cuando escuches estás melodías. De lo contrario, en tu corazón nacerá la soledad y creerás que estás solo en el mundo. Recuérdalo, pequeño._"

Mantenía el ritmo, la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la estancia. Los cabellos algo revueltos del pelinegro tenían un brillo enigmático. Y sus ojos dejaban ver la profundidad que existía en Elle Lawliet.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. El pequeño paró de tocar, dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar. Lo único que pudo ver, fue una sombra, parecía la figura de un niño y unos grandes y misteriosos ojos rojos. Tal vez eso de los ojos rojos se lo había imaginado, o quizá no. Al moverse un poco, la sombra del niño corrió hacia el exterior, sin dejarse ver. Lawliet se acomodó su roja bufanda y se sacudió las ropas, para después salir de la sala.

Rápidamente llegó a su habitación, nadie se había dado cuento de su ausencia, así que no había problemas. Miró el pequeño reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche, eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Se descalzó los tenis y se quitó su bufanda, dejándola en el suelo y se acostó en la pequeña cama donde dormía. Un gran bostezo salió de su garganta y se estiró como un pequeño gato.

De alguna manera, al escuchar la canción sintió una calidez inexplicable, como si no estuviera solo. A lo mejor su mamá se equivocaba o tal vez no. La respuesta llegaría un día.

_Siempre hay que tener esperanza, Elle, aunque todo se vea perdido._

---

El final estaba cerca, de eso no tenía duda. El caso del asesino Kira siempre tuvo sus riesgos, pero lo sabía. No saldría vivo de esta, y siempre lo tuvo claro. En su vida no existieron amigos, compañeros ni nada por el estilo. Solamente era resolver casos y aplicar la justicia. La justicia verdadera, no la que Kira creía impartir.

Nunca hubo diversión en su vida, y la soledad siempre estuvo presente. Pero había únicamente dos personas que hacían que ese malestar de estar siempre solo se esfumará, Watari, que desde que lo conoció siempre fue un padre, la persona que lo apoyó en todo momento, el que lo consentía en sus extraños caprichos, y, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, Light.

Claro que Light fue el principal sospechoso, él que siempre lo retó, trató por todos los medios de ponerlo en evidencia y encerrarlo. Pero bajo esa fachada de estudiante perfecto e hijo ejemplar estaba la mentalidad de un asesino, que encajaba en el perfil de Kira, el despreciable asesino en masas.

La frase "_mi primer amigo_" sólo fue un simple juego, simple apariencia. Que, aunque habían quedado ante los ojos de todos de ser "_amigos_", siempre buscaron derrotar al otro en su juego de engaños y falsedades. En pocas palabras, nunca lo fueron.

Aunque el mejor detective del mundo nunca creyó que Light fuera aquella segunda persona. Quizás, porque era la única persona con un intelecto igual al suyo, por que se entendían o sea cuál fuera la razón, Light-kun fue una compañía, su enemigo, pero a la vez su "_amigo_".

Esa noche, como hace más de quince años, tuvo la necesidad de escuchar la misma canción. Dejó por un momento todas sus obligaciones para dirigirse al siguiente piso, exactamente la habitación cuatrocientos quince, en donde Watari, el anciano de ojos cansados y amables, le había puesto un hermoso piano color ébano.

Al momento de llegar, abrió la puerta, entró, pero no la cerró. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, el piano junto a una gran ventana, por donde los rayos lunares entraban tímidamente.

Tomó asiento normalmente, retiró la tapa que protegía las teclas y empezó a tocar. Tocó como en aquel momento hace años. Las notas, las melodías, ordenados para formar unos hermosos sonidos. Podía sentir que en ese momento, la vida se le iba de las manos. Muy pronto Light, Kira, lo mataría sin piedad.

Deslizaba los dedos con avidez, su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro suavemente. La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero esta vez L no paró de tocar. Ryuzaki dirigió la mirada hacia ese lugar y miró al castaño parado firmemente, con una expresión neutra en el rostro. El detective pudo observar que la mirada de Light tomaba un tono rojizo, como la misma sangre. Sus ojos eran como los de aquella sombra que vio hace años, extraños y enigmáticos.

Directo a los ojos, retándose mutuamente. L le dedicó una sonrisa a Light, de esas que jamás se veían en la cara del detective, que mostraban algo que no se podía explicar.

-Ryuzaki.

-Light-kun.

Light pudo sentir la soledad que invadía al pelinegro, aunque lo tratara de ocultar.

_Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando llegue el momento?_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Y ya saben, se aceptan críticas para saber en que debo mejorar. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo. Saludos.


	4. Un L hambriento no es un L feliz

"**Memorias"**

**By:** Yoana-Lawliet

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es de Madhouse.

**Tema #11: **"Caramelo"

**Título:** "Un L hambriento no es un L feliz"

**Resumen:** Un L hambriento no es un L feliz. Watari lo sabía muy bien.

**Aclaraciones****:** Ya saben, la primera parte es pasado y lo que sigue es presente.

**Dedicado a:** Chise Lawliet por su pasado cumpleaños ¡Felicidades por un año más de vida! Espero te guste.

* * *

La hora de comer era todo un martirio para el pequeño L Lawliet. Carne con papas, sopa de fideos o estofado, toda la comida que servían la miraba con algo de asco. No era porque estuviera echada a perder o con aspecto extraño, sólo porque era salada y no dulce.

El pelinegro siempre prefirió los dulces, a su corta edad la mayor parte de su dieta consistía en dulces o cualquier postre. Su favorito, desde que tenía memoria fue el pastel de fresas. Aunque no lo expresara, le encantaba que su mamá le preparara su amado pastel, tan dulce y con las pequeñas frutas adornando el postre.

Ahora, ya no había nadie que le consintiera sus caprichos y por ende, estaba privado de aquel dulce y exquisito sabor. Sólo comía cuando era necesario, si era la hora de la cena y no tenía hambre, no probaba bocado aunque la cocinera le diera el sermón de su vida sobre la buena alimentación y demás palabrería que al futuro detective no le interesaba. Hacía como que ponía total atención, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, imaginándose comiendo el sabroso postre.

La cena había llegado y los niños de Wammy's House se encontraban reunidos en el gran comedor del orfanato. Los alimentos eran servidos con normalidad, algunos ponían buena cara, pues ya esperaban esta hora desde hace mucho rato. Sin embargo, un niño en especial no estaba feliz, su rostro mostraba que estaba de mal humor. En su plato había sopa de fideos y esa comida no le gustaba a Elle.

La cocinera se le acercó cuando vio que el pelinegro retiraba el plato con cara de asco. Cuando llegó hasta él, le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Cuando creyó tenerla le habló fuerte y muy claro.

-¿Qué crees que haces, niño? ¿Acaso no te gusta la comida que preparo?- Preguntó la mujer mayor y de cabellos rojizos. Lawliet fijó la vista en un florero que estaba frente a él.

-Sinceramente no. Prefiero los dulces.- Las miradas de todos los presentes estaban posadas en Elle y la señora pelirroja. El silencio se hizo en el lugar, la tensión se podía respirar en el aire.

-¿Entonces no la vas a comer?- Se cruzó de brazos y su mirada reflejaba un enojo total. Ningún niño jamás había rechazado su comida, hasta este momento.

-No.- Un bufido salió de la garganta de la mujer, con el pie golpeaba levemente el suelo, produciendo un sonido rápido.

Y el silencio se hizo presente en lugar.

Una hora había pasado desde aquel altercado con la cocinera. El futuro detective estaba en su habitación. Roger lo castigó después de que May, la cocinera pelirroja lo acusó de no querer comer. "Rebeldía" según ella. No comería hasta el día siguiente.

Elle estaba en su habitación como siempre, tenía hambre y estaba de mal humor. Nadie entendía que él necesitaba solamente azúcar en su dieta, pues al usar mucho el cerebro quemaba muchas calorías y necesitaba reponerlas. Pero claro, ellos que iban a saber, tendría que resignarse.

Colocó una mano en su estómago, le gruñía. Le pareció un poco gracioso pero no sonrió, estaba de mal humor, ¿recuerdan? Nadie le hablaba y viceversa. A su corta edad, Elle era un ser antisocial y eso le gustaba.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tocaban a su puerta. Miró fijamente unos segundos la puerta y alzó una ceja dubitativo. Dio un suspiro e ignoró a quien tocaba la puerta. No le interesaba quién fuera, de seguro era Roger para avisarle que lo castigaba por más tiempo o para pedirle perdón y alabarlo por ser el niño más inteligente del orfanato, negó suavemente con la cabeza, la última opción era muy estúpida.

La persona que tocaba la puerta dejó de hacerlo, pero ahora le habló al pelinegro con una voz amable y tranquila. En definitiva no era Roger.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó la persona detrás de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- El niño hizo una pausa. -¿Para qué?

-Traigo un regalo para ti.- Y ya no respondió nada más.

Esa persona no diría nada más. Así que con toda la calma del mundo –la que podía sostener sobre sus pequeños hombros–, se dirigió a la puerta y giró la perilla. No es que el pequeño Lawliet fuera muy curioso sino todo lo contrario, él era de los que investigaban cualquier detalle. Quizás en el futuro podría ser un famoso detective privado y resolvería uno de los casos más importantes de todos los tiempos, hasta él se permitía tener expectativas de su vida en el futuro.

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo observar –a la altura de sus ojos–, un hombre que llevaba una gabardina y que sostenía un paquete de forma rectangular con sus manos. Alzó la vista y miró al señor de cabello cano que lo trajo a Wammy's House. El señor Watari lo miraba con una expresión tranquila en el rostro, el futuro detective lo observaba con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Y en silencio los dos pasaron a la habitación.

El pequeño Lawliet se sentó en la cama como siempre lo hacía, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y Watari tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la cama del infante. Un olor a dulce llegó hasta la nariz de Elle y recordó cuanto extrañaba a los pasteles de fresa.

El silencio era algo incómodo, miraba hacia todos lados como si buscara algo interesante, pero no lo halló. El anciano dejó el paquete en la cama y regresó a su lugar. Una sonrisa se formó en su cansado rostro.

-Es para ti. Me enteré que no quisiste comer la cena que preparó May.

-Es verdad. Yo sólo como alimentos dulces.

-¿Por qué?- Pero Watari sabía de sobra el por qué.

Elle rodó los ojos. Watari siempre le inspiraba confianza, con él no sentía la necesidad de crear una barrera para no mostrarse con debilidades ante los demás. Pero todavía le faltaba conocerlo mejor.

-Quemo muchas calorías usando mucho mi cerebro, así que necesito reponerlas.

-Ya veo. Entonces creo que traje el regalo perfecto para ti. Ábrelo.

El niño hizo un gesto de confusión mezclado con un poco de desconfianza. De nuevo percibió el olor a dulce y sin esperar más se acercó al paquete y lo abrió lentamente utilizando solamente las puntas de los dedos.

Quitó la tapa y ¡sorpresa! Ante sus ojos estaba un rico pastel de fresas, su favorito. El postre tenía una deliciosa capa de merengue sabor fresa. Las frutas decoraban el pastel maravillosamente y azúcar escarchada por todo el postre formando una fina capa que hacía ver a las fresas como si fueran de cristal le daban un toque divino.

Lo que estaba esperando desde hace semanas lo tenía frente a él. En la caja también había un pequeño plato, una cucharilla y un cuchillo los cuales tomó con prisa. Después de unos segundos se sirvió la rebanada del delicioso pastel en el plato y con lentitud tomó la cucharilla, vio a Watari esperando un reproche pero lo que vio le dijo que siguiera.

A cada bocado que llevaba a su boca lo degustaba con sus exigentes papilas y se deslizaba por su garganta, la sensación de tocar el cielo la vivía. A veces se preguntaba el por qué sentía eso por un simple pastel.

Watari se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la salida, Elle lo miraba atentamente. Dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Elle un poco confundido.

El pelinegro pensó por un buen rato. Apenas lo conocía, el señor lo trataba diferente a comparación con los otros niños –a decir verdad, jamás lo había visto tratar con otros niños–, sin embargo y como ya lo había pensado, le inspiraba una gran confianza, siempre se preocupaba por él, entonces ¿Watari lo quería como a un hijo? ¿Por qué?

Tal vez algún día le preguntaría y le diría el por qué.

---

Estaba de mal humor. No quería seguir revisando documentos ni nada por el estilo sin el estómago vacío. El era muy dedicado al trabajo y casi nada lo podía hacer odiar el trabajo, "casi" nada.

Hace dos horas que Watari le había traído un cargamento de dulces y en media hora ya se lo había terminado. Necesitaba más azúcar. Tenía la cucharilla en su boca, disfrutando del sabor que aún le quedaba, ansiando más. Light lo notó, no por nada había pasado las últimas semanas encadenado al detective.

Él sabía que Ryuzaki necesitaba comer, otra vez. Se preguntaba mentalmente a dónde diablos se iba todo lo que el pelinegro comía. Ha como se había portado desde hace dos horas, L necesitaba la visita de Watari con dulces y demás cosas que a Light no le gustaban, pero que eran combustible para L.

La puerta se abrió, robando toda la atención de Lawliet. Era Watari con un enorme pastel de fresas. L sonrió triunfante. Cuando el hombre de cabellos canos le dio el postre al detective, no espero ni un momento y se embarró un poco de merengue color rosa en el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Lo llevó a su boca y lo lamió por completo. El sabor dulce regresaba a su boca y la energía poco a poco la recuperaba.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro pálido de L. Y Light por fin lo descubrió, la misma razón que Watari siempre supo y L siempre lo ponía en práctica: Un L hambriento no es un L feliz.

* * *

**Bien,** otra entrega de "Memorias", espero les haya gustado y ya saben, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias para saber en qué debo mejorar.

**Les tengo un anuncio:** Cambié de nick en ff net, ahora soy Yoana-Lawliet (_para que no se confundan_).


	5. Has oído hablar sobre el nudo de cereza?

"**Memorias"**

**By:** Yoana-Lawliet

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es de Madhouse.

**Aclaraciones:** Espero que no salga muy OoC. Sobre lo de las cerezas, no se si sea cierto pero yo lo escuche por ahí.

**Advertencias: Este capítulo contendrá insinuaciones de yaoi, pero nada serio, así que si no te gusta por favor no leas. Quedas advertido.**

**Dedicado a:** Todos mis amigos del 3-H y a mis amigas por su pasada graduación.

* * *

¿Pero que se creía ese niño al espiarlo de esa manera? Llevaba dos horas mirándolo fijamente que ya lo había hartado. Elle decidió que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco le haría bien, –¿o se vio influenciado por Roger después de ser sacado de su habitación a la fuerza?– en fin, tomó lo único que pudo y salió a regañadientes de ahí. Un plato llenó de frescas cerezas.

Metía una completa a su boca, y al final con su dedo sacaba la ramita de la cereza hecha un nudo. Siempre había podido hacer eso, no era un talento ni nada por el estilo, así que no le tomó importancia.

Una voz le habló, estaba atrás del pelinegro. Cuando volteó vio que se trataba del niño que lo espiaba. Tenía cabello negro, lacio. Igual que él suyo. Ojos oscuros y piel blanca. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, esto inquietó un poco al futuro L.

-Te he estado observando, pequeño niño pálido.- Se situó frente a Elle y lo tomó de los hombros. Acercó su rostro uno centímetros.

-¿Y?- Dijo cortante Lawliet. El otro niño rió suavemente.

-He visto que puedes hacer un nudo con la rama de una cereza.

-Si, ¿eso qué?- Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero no pudo lo tenía fuertemente agarrado.

-Eso significa que sabes besar muy bien, a pesar de tu corta edad, pequeño panda.

Elle no dijo nada. Le pareció tan extraño ese niño, ¿acaso no está cuerdo? ¿Quién demonios se creía ese niño para decirle eso. En cinco segundos le daría un gran golpe en el estómago.

_Cinco. Cuatro._

-¿Sabes?, me gustaría comprobarlo, pequeño inglés.- Acercó su rostro. El pelinegro podía sentir su respiración contra su piel.

_Tres. Dos. Un…_

-¡Oye, BB! ¡Tienes que ver esto!- Un grupo de niños gritaron, el que tenía sus manos en Elle volteó.

¿Así que ese era su nombre? Vaya rareza. El otro chico deshizo el agarre y dio un sonoro suspiro. Una retorcida mueca es lo que vio el pelinegro antes de que el otro se marchara. El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Todo fue tan extraño. Sólo esperaba jamás volverse a encontrar con ese extraño chico.


	6. La muerte, el único fin

"**Memorias"**

**By:** Yoana-Lawliet

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El anime es logro de MadHouse.

**Aclaraciones:** Me ha entrado una faceta muy rara, en la que no puedo dejar de escribir cosas sobre Dios –Kira- y esas cosas y dudo del IC de L-sama en este capítulo. Espero les guste. El poema es algo rápido, no tiene nada de poema, pero lo escribo para darle algo de sentido a la historia.

**Advertencias: Palabras fuertes sobre la muerte y todo eso. **

**Dedicado a:** chise2602 y a Nande-chan.

* * *

BB buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca del pequeño pelinegro, y eso lo incomodaba. Todo eso ya rayaba el acoso. No le interesaba entablar conversación alguna ni deseaba crear una amistad, pero parecía que BB no se daba cuenta de eso –o en realidad es que no le importaba nada de eso.-

Elle caminaba por el concurrido pasillo del orfanato, estaba encorvado y caminaba algo rápido. El atardecer anunciaba la pronta llegada de la noche. Él no dormía mucho, así que no importaba mucho que hora fuera. Todos los niños del orfanato se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios y él no era la excepción.

Mientras seguía su camino, pasó por la biblioteca del lugar. Se detuvo al oír el rechinar de la puerta y ésta se abrió por completo. Dentro, en una mesa que era visible desde su lugar, estaba una vela encendida. Al parecer nadie se percató de eso y a nadie le importaba en lo más mínimo. La persona que encendió esa vela no tenía sentido común.

Sin otra opción, tomó la decisión de apagarla. Entró pausadamente, no cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la vela y con un soplido se apagó, en ese instante la puerta se cerró. Al voltear, Elle vio que BB estaba detrás de todo.

-Hola, pequeño detective, ¿cómo te ha ido? –BB sonrió de una manera extraña, se relamía los labios con movimientos acelerados, el pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-Creo que no es momento de saludos, déjame salir.

Pero Beyond hizo caso omiso de la orden, con la misma sonrisa se acercó a Elle, lo tomó de las manos, como cualquier par de enamorados. Este acto no le gustó para nada a Lawliet, por más movimientos que hiciera para zafarse del agarre no lo logró, todavía no tenía mucha fuerza.

-Oye, espera querido panda, que necesito mostrarte algo, ¿o acaso no confías en mí? –El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, BB aplicó más fuerza al agarre.- Vamos, que yo no muerdo, creo que una conversación no vendría mal para conocernos mejor.

El problema era que Elle no quería que pasara eso. Fue prácticamente llevado a jaloneos hasta la parte más oscura de la biblioteca, que era el último pasillo. Al final de él, se encontraba un pequeño cuadro con una imagen algo macabra. Era la muerte representada por la Parca, que atravesaba con su hoz varios cuerpos humanos. El futuro L fue sentado a fuerzas en el piso y al instante el otro chico hizo lo mismo. El pequeño con ojeras tomó la típica posición de las rodillas pegadas al pecho y dio un sonoro respiro.

-No le veo lo útil en sólo observar un cuadro…

-En realidad te traje para que vieras que toda forma de vida termina con la muerte. Nada es para siempre, por eso se dice que la vida es tan fugaz que se necesita una eternidad para comprender realmente lo que significa. –Miraban atentamente el cuadro, el silencio sepulcral se hizo. Las respiraciones de Elle se oían calmadas, mantenía su pulgar en la boca, no deseaba hablar.- Nadie se da una idea de eso. La muerte es el único e inevitable fin.

-Tienes razón. –Fue lo único que salió de la garganta del pequeño con ojeras. Vio con extrañeza a BB que empezaba a reírse a carcajadas. Oficialmente Elle lo declaraba una persona retorcida. La risa cesó, no sabía exactamente el por qué lo hizo.

-Me acordé de un poema que trata sobre lo patéticos que pueden ser algunos que tienen miedo a morir, ¿quieres oírlo? –El pelinegro no contestó, sabía que él hacía lo que quería.- Y mientras Dios baja del cielo a juzgar a vivos y muertos, me alejo de toda esa destrucción, yo no quiero morir, deseo fervientemente seguir viviendo. No importa lo que tengo que hacer, ¡deseo vivir! No importa si me tengo que arrodillar y besar los pies del ángel malvado, lo haré con tal de vivir. Soy egoísta, y si tengo que vender mi alma, con gusto lo hago. El mayor miedo que tengo es que sólo haya tinieblas, no quiero vivir en soledad, sólo quiero luz.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo. Elle miró de reojo a BB, él seguía con una sonrisa. De repente, fue empujado a la pared, la espalda le dolía. No esperaba eso, vio como el otro niño se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. Beyond recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Elle, su respiración cálida se sentía en su cuello.

Todo era extraño, pero no de algún modo no quiso romper ese contacto. Desconocía las razones de ese acto. BB era tan impredecible, pero a la vez eso lo hacía interesante. ¿Acaso le tenía miedo a la muerte, o disfrutaba de ella? En una cosa concordaba con el retorcido chico, que la Muerte es el único e inevitable fin. Aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Elle.

_Y mientras Dios baja del cielo a juzgar a vivos y muertos,_

_Me alejo de toda esa destrucción,_

_Yo no quiero morir,_

_Deseo fervientemente seguir viviendo._

_No importa lo que tengo que hacer,_

_¡Deseo vivir! No importa si me tengo que arrodillar y besar los pies del ángel malvado, lo haré con tal de vivir._

_Soy egoísta, y si tengo que vender mi alma,_

_Con gusto lo hago._

_El mayor miedo que tengo es que sólo haya tinieblas,_

_No quiero vivir en soledad,_

_Sólo quiero luz._


End file.
